1. Field of Invention
This invention related generally to field canteens for carrying liquids, and not particularly to a bottle assembly functioning as a handsfree canteen for the liquid.
2. Status of Prior Art
Soldiers, field workers and hikers make use of canteens to carry water and other potable liquids. The conventional canteen for this purpose takes the form of a metal or plastic flask having a removable cap, the flask being nested within a fabric case that clips onto a waist belt.
One usually fills a canteen with tap water, and though most tap waters are safe to drink, they are almost always chlorinated. And because tap waters are conveyed from their source through extended pipe lines which contain sediment and other impurities, their taste leaves something to be desired.
The growing modern interest in natural food and liquid products has led many individuals to confine their drinking water intake to bottled waters of high purity that are free of chlorine and other chemical-sterilizing agents that may be carcinogenic. Bottled waters sold under such well-known brand names as EVIAN and POLAND SPRING WATER originated in natural springs or wells, and other than beneficial minerals whose nature depends on the liquid source, the liquid is devoid of chemicals.
Jogging is now a highly popular exercise. Many joggers are committed to natural foods and liquids, for good nutrition as well as proper exercise is conducive to health and well-being. These joggers therefore eschew foods and liquids that include additives or preservatives. And it is for this reason that joggers often carry in their hands a standard bottle of pure water so as to replenish the loss of water resulting from exertion and perspiration.
It is awkward for a jogger to hand carry even a small bottle of mineral water. But since most joggers only wear a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, they have no pocket on these garments that can accommodate a bottle of water. And while it would be possible for a jogger to strap a conventional canteen onto his waist and fill this canteen with bottled mineral water, rather than tap water, few joggers will do so. The reason for this is that the components of a standard mineral water bottle are sterile and will not contaminate the liquid contents. But should one decant water from this bottle into a metal or plastic flask that is put to repeated use, there is no assurance that the flask and its screw-on cap are sterile.
In order to make it possible for a jogger or other individual to carry a standard beverage bottle, the Cohanfard U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,354 provides for this purpose a cover adapted to replace the screw-on cap on the bottle, the cover being joined to a shoulder strap.
The drawbacks of the Cohanfard arrangement is that the cover which replaces the screw-on cap of the standard bottle, is used repeatedly and may therefore not be sterile, whereas the cap which is applied to the bottle at the bottling plant is in sterile condition. Hence the user of the arrangement has no assurance that the cover will not contaminate the liquid contents of the bottle.